The Glorious Unfolding
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Amaris and Matthew are foster kids, who are Catholic and lost their mom a year ago and their dad four months ago. Read about their journey to finding their family. Ps. I own nothing except Amaris and Matthew -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

13 year old, Matthew and 9 year old, Amaris lost their mom a year ago to an inoperable brain tumor and their dad died four months ago of an alcohol overdose. Matthew and Amaris have been bouncing around in the foster system for the last four months. They are currently in their third foster home, and have been there for a week. The foster parents aren't very nice, and the foster dad is abusive but Matthew never lets Amaris get hurt. He always protects his little sister.

The night before their first day of school, Amaris wakes up and whispers, "Matt"

"Yes Amy?" Matthew replied sleepily

"Will we ever find a family that loves us like mommy and daddy did?" Amaris asked

"I don't know, Amy." Matthew answered "Go to sleep. I love you."

Amaris nodded, "Goodnight Matt. Love you too." Then she laid down and went to sleep.

The next day, when Matthew and Amaris are at school. Matthew is at his locker when a boy walks up next to him.

"Hi I'm Jude." the boy introduced "I'm going to be showing you around the school today."

Matthew nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew." He doesn't show any emotion though. He doesn't even smile.

Jude is a little worried about Matthew. Most kids aren't as sullen as Matthew looks, but Jude decides to brush it off for now. He doesn't have any proof that there is anything wrong with Matthew, or that something is going on in his home life.

Meanwhile Amaris is sitting in class, the teacher is talking about something called evolution when Amaris raises her hand.

"Yes Amaris? Do you have a question?" The teacher, Mrs. Hempel asked

"Are you stupid or something?" Amaris asked "Evolution isn't true. Humans never evolved from monkeys. We were created by God, and it all started with Adam and Eve."

"Amaris, I'm not stupid and that's not a very nice thing to say. Scientists have done research and proven that Evolution is true." Mrs. Hempel explained

"Well then they must be stupid too, because if they read the Bible it would tell them where the Earth and all the living creatures and people came from." Amaris explained "God spoke the Earth into existence in six days and on the seventh day he rested. That's also why we have seven days in a week."

"Amaris, go to the principal's office now." Mrs. Hempel said firmly

Amaris crossed her arms, "No, I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was speak the truth. It's not my fault you can't handle it."

"Excuse me, class." Mrs. Hempel said as she stood up and walked Amaris out of the classroom and to the principal's office.

"Hey, you can't do this." Amaris protested "Have you ever heard of freedom of speech? It is after all the First Amendment."

Mrs. Hempel shook her head, "I have heard of the First Amendment, but what you are doing isn't freedom of speech. You're being rude. There's a difference." Mrs. Hempel knocks on Principal Monte Porter's door.

"Come in." Monte said as the teacher walked in with Amaris "Oh is someone in trouble?"

Mrs. Hempel nodded, "Yes she's being very rude." Then she left and walked back to her classroom since she had left her other students unattended.

"No" Amaris protested "You hired stupid teachers who teach about Evolution, which by the way is false."

Monte looked offended, "That's not very nice. Um what's you're name?"

"Amaris." Amaris introduced "It means Promised by God."

Monte nodded, "It's a pretty name, but the way you talked to me before wasn't nice. Can you apologize?"

Amaris just stared at Monte, "I'm not going to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay I'm going to need to call your parents. Do you know their number?" Monte asked

"My mommy died a year ago and my daddy died four months ago." Amaris stated "I have a brother."

"Oh yeah. How old is he?" Monte asked

"He's thirteen." Amaris replied "He goes to school here too. It's his first day just like me. He's in seventh grade."

Monte sighed softly, "Do you know the number of your guardians?"

Amaris shook her head, "My brother and I have only been with them for a week, but he told me to tell the school not to call them."

"Oh really? Why's that?" Monte asked

Amaris shrugged, "I don't know. You'd have to ask my brother. His name's Matthew Raeleen."

"Okay well your brother's in class, so we're not going to bother him right now. I'll ask him at the end of the day." Monte stated "Do you know who you are staying with? Do you know their names is what I'm asking?"

Amaris shook her head, "I never bother learning their names, because I know we won't be there long."

Monte sighed softly, "Okay just sit in my office for a while. I'll be right back."

Amaris just nodded, "Okay"

Monte walked out of her office and went to talk to the vice principal Lena Adams.

"Hey Lena?" Monte asked

Lena looked up from her paperwork, "What's up, Monte?"

"Could you check Amaris Raeleen's paperwork and see who here guardian is? The little girl got in trouble already for being rude to both her teacher and to me." Monte explained

Lena nodded, "Okay I'll check." She looks through her files for Raeleen, Amaris and then she scans the paperwork for guardian and then the phone number.

"The guardians are listed as Amanda and Jacob Gilbert, but there's no phone, home, or work number." Lena stated

Monte nodded, "Okay thanks Lena."

Then Monte walked back to her office and said to Amaris, "Okay here's the deal. I'm going to walk you back to class, but you have to apologize to me and your teacher for being rude."

Amaris nodded, "I'm sorry, Principal Porter." Then she added, "I'm not trying to me rude, but maybe you should hire some teachers who don't teach kids about the wrong things. Evolution isn't true."

"Okay now I'm going to walk you back to class." Monte said as she walked the little girl back to her third grade classroom.

At lunch, Jude sat with Matthew.

"You know you don't have to sit with me. If you want to sit with your friends you can." Matthew told Jude

Jude nodded, "I know, but I also know how scary your first day and a new school can be."

"Thanks Jude." Matthew replied. He wanted to give even a small smile but his mouth and face simply wouldn't do it. A voice in his head kept telling him that showing expression was weakness.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This idea came to me and I just had to write it.

What you would like to happen next?

What do you think of Amaris and Matthew?


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, Principal Monte Porte waited and watched for when Amaris met her brother to leave.

Matthew walked over to his sister, "Ready to go, Amy?" Matthew asked

"Um I may have done a bad thing." Amaris said "I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to."

Matthew looked confused and concerned, "What did you do, Amaris?"

Then Monte walked over to Amaris and Matthew.

"You're Amaris' brother, Matthew, right?" Monte asked to which Matthew nodded "I'm Principal Porter."

"Okay whatever my sister did I'm sorry." Matthew apologized "We have to go. Can't be late getting home or our parents will worry."

"Amaris told me your parents died, Matthew. She also told me that you told her to tell the school not to call your foster parents. Why's that Matthew." Monte asked

Matthew froze as he thought, 'Crap! What do I say?' Then he explained , "Yeah I told her that because that's what our foster parents told us, but I reminded her just invade she forgot." Then Matthew looked at Amaris, "Remember that, Amy?"

Amaris thought for a second before nodding, "Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now. Thanks for reminding me, Matt."

"Are we allowed to leave now, Principal Porter?" Matthew asked. He was getting antsy and nervous about what would happen to him if he walked in late.

Monte nodded, "Yes, you and your sister may leave."

"Thanks." Matthew replied before walking away with his sister. He asked her firmly, "What did you do that got you sent to the principal's office?"

"The teacher was talking about evolution. It made me so mad because evolution it's true. Remember what it says in the bible?" Amaris stated

"So you set her in her place?" Matthew asked knowing his sister.

"I had to. Her ignorance to the truth was getting on my nerves. I had to tell her the truth." Amaris explained

Matthew sighed softly, "Amaris, you can't do that. Sometimes you just have to hold your tongue, even if we don't like it. It's not polite to tell adults they're wrong even if you know they are."

Amaris nodded, "Okay Matt. I'll do better next time."

Matthew and Amaris arrive at their foster house and walk in the door.

Their foster dad, Jacob is sitting waiting for them.

"You're late." Jacob stated

Matthew whispered to Amaris, "Go upstairs and hide in our room. Don't unlock the door until I come up and tell you to."

Amaris nodded and then ran upstairs to the room and locked the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. The principal wanted to talk with us because it's our first day." Matthew explained

Jacob stood up and slapped Matthew across the face, "I don't believe you. What did you and/or your good for nothing sister do?"

"Nothing, sir. I promise." Matthew replied

Jacob slapped the boy again and yelled at him, "Fine don't tell me, but if I get a call from the school you'll be sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

Matthew gulped and nodded, "Yes, but don't worry the school doesn't have your number or your wife's. Plus I told them not to call you."

"Good. Now go upstairs." Jacob yelled at the boy.

Matthew nodded and ran upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door, "Amy, you can open the door. It's me, Matt."

Amaris opened the door and hugged her brother, "I was so worried about you, Matt."

"It's okay. He didn't hurt me too badly." Matthew said as he hugged his sister back

Amaris stepped back and saw the red handprint on her brother's cheek, "That looks like it hurts. Let's put some cold water on it."

"It doesn't hurt too badly, Amy." Matthew told her "Remember I've had worse."

Amaris nodded and looked down sadly as she thought about the event that took place only a month ago, which landed her brother in the hospital fighting for his life. She was so scared that she'd lose her brother.

\- Flashback -

One month ago: Foster home number two: The Bowersak family. Amaris was hiding in the bedroom as she listened to her brother and foster dad, Garret arguing at the top of the stairs about who broke some stupid vase. Although the vase happened to be Garret's wife, Lisa's favorite one, and while it was really the couple's eight year old son, Tommy that broke the vase they didn't want to believe it. In their eyes, Tommy could do no wrong.

"Garret, I told you I didn't do it. I didn't break the vase. It was Tommy." Matthew said

"Why can't you just tell the truth and take some responsibility?" Garret asked getting angry "My son already told me he didn't do it."

"Well he's a liar." Matthew replied "I saw him with my own two eyes."

Garret crossed his arms and looked at Matthew sternly, "Well you haven't been here long enough to have earned my trust. I know my son and I trust him. So just admit it and take responsibility for what you did."

"I'm telling you, Garret, I didn't do it. Okay I didn't do it. Why would I break the vase? My parents raised me right. Why don't you ask your son why he would deliberately lie to you?" Matthew yelled at his foster father

Garret got so angry and said sternly, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. You have to talk to me with respect. I'm older than you and I know more than you." Then he pushed Matthew down the stairs.

Amaris heard the noise of her brother falling down the stairs, and she didn't know what had happened but she knew that someone must be hurt from the loud thuds that she heard. Amaris snuck out of the bedroom and walked to her foster parents' room since they kept the home phone in there, and she called 911.

\- End of Flashback -

Amaris nodded, "Yeah I remember. I was so scared you'd die, and I didn't know what had happened because I only heard loud thuds. I feel like it would have been less scary if I had actually seen what had happened. There is nothing scarier than the unknown."

"I know I'm so sorry you had to hear that and that you had to live with the fear that I might die, but I'm here now safe and sound. And I promise I will never leave you, and as long as I'm living I will never let any harm come to you." Matthew told his sister.

"I love you, Matt and I'm glad you're my brother." Amaris told him

Matthew smiled, "I love you too, Amy, and I'm proud to have you as my sister. You never let what anyone says or does affect you, and you have the courage to speak your mind. I admire that about you."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Lena is driving her kids, 15 year old Callie, 14 year olds Mariana and Jesus, and 13 year old Jude home from school.

"So my lovies, how was school?" Lens asked

"It was good, mama." Callie replied "I made it into the music club."

"And got asked to be on the math team." Mariana added

"Good job, my sweet girls." Lena replied. Then she added, "How about my boys? How was school?"

"School was good, mama." Jesus said

"It was okay." Jude stated "I'm worried about Matthew, the new kid in my class. He never smiles or shows any emotion, and he's distant. He kept trying to get rid of me all day. Like he was worried I'd find out some big secret."

Lena nodded, "I'm sure he was just nervous about his first day."

"Maybe." Jude shrugged unsure of whether or not that was true.

When they arrived home, all the kids piled out of the car and ran into the house to start on their homework. Lena walked into the house and into the kitchen, where she started on dinner.

Later that night at the Adams-Foster house when everyone is getting ready for bed, Jude walks into his moms' room.

"Hey mom, can I talked to you?" Jude asked

Stef nodded as she faced her son, "Of course, bud? What's up?

"I'm worried about the new kid in my class, Matthew. I think that maybe something is going on in his home life." Jude told his mom

"Why? Did he say something to you?" Stef asked

Jude shook his head, "No, it's more what he doesn't say and how he acts. Could you please look into it and make sure everything is alright?"

"Okay well I'm not sure if I can until there is reasonable doubt, someone makes a complaint, or if Matthew tell you something." Stef explained

Jude nodded, "Okay thanks anyway, mom. I'll let you know if he tells me anything." Jude was a little disappointed. He wasn't sure how long it would be before Matthew told him anything.

As soon as Jude walked out of the room, Lena walked in and asked, "Did I just hear you talking about the new kid, Matthew, who's in Jude's class?"

Stef nodded, "Jude's worried about him. He want's me to check out Matthew's home life."

"Jude has a good reason to be." Lena added "I'm a little worried about Matthew and his sister, Amaris. We don't have a number on record for their guardians because they told the kids to tell the school not to call them, so we were never given a number."

Stef furrowed her eyebrows confused, "Huh? That's weird. What are they hiding?"

"I don't know, love, but Matthew and Amaris are also foster kids. If they're acting strangely something might be going on. I think it's worth looking it." Lena added

Stef nodded, "Okay. I'll see what I can find out."

Meanwhile at the Gilbert's house, Matthew and Amaris' foster home. Matthew and Amaris are laying in their beds trying to go to sleep, when Amaris turns to face her brother's bed.

"I can't stop thinking about mommy, Matt. Remember tomorrow's the date that she died last year." Amaris told her brother

Matthew nodded, "I know. I can't stop thinking about mom either."

"I miss mommy." Amaris stated

Matthew sighed softly, "I miss her too."

\- Flashback -

St. Marcos hospital in Los Angeles: January 5: 12 year old, Matthew and 8 year old, Amaris are sitting in their mom, Mary's hospital room with their dad, Samuel. The doctor had just told them that the chemotherapy didn't work to shrink the tumor in Mary's brain, and they couldn't do surgery since the tumor in inoperable. The doctor doesn't think that Mary will live much longer. She dies that night.

"Come sit with me, my babies." Mary says to her children

Matthew and Amaris come and sit down on either side of their mother.

Mary hugs her children and holds them close, "Oh my babies, I love you so much. Never forget that."

"Momma, are you going to die?" Matthew asked

Mary nodded, "I think so, baby."

"Don't think like that, Mary." Samuel tells his wife "We have to stay positive for our children."

"We also have to be realistic, Sam, and prepare the kids for the worst." Mary replied "I know we don't want to thing about it, but the reality is that I'm going to die."

"Mommy, daddy, no fight please. I don't like it when you fight." Amaris told her parents

Mary sighed softly, "Oh my sweet girl, daddy and I aren't arguing. We're just having a discussion."

Amaris nodded, "I love you, mommy. I wish the doctors could make you better."

"Me too, baby girl." Mary added agreeing with her daughter.

"I love you too, momma, and although I don't want you to die I know you won't be in pain anymore once you get to heaven." Matthew explained

Mary smiled softly, "Yes, bud, that's very true."

Amaris and Matthew fell asleep laying with their mother and Mary died that night with her children by her side. It was the perfect way to go, but it was also when God decided he was ready for her.

\- End of Flashback -

"Why did mommy have to die? Why did God take her away from us, Matt?" Amaris asked

Matthew shrugged, "I'm not sure, Amy, but I do know that God always has a plan. He hasn't deserted us, even though it may seem like he has. God will never turn his back on us. He is always watching over us.

"I know, Matt." Amaris replied "I just don't understand why our mommy had to die?"

"Because momma was so amazing that God needing her in heaven." Matthew told his sister

Amaris smiled softly, "I like the thought of that."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? Would you like to see more flashbacks?

Callie and Jude were adopted when they were 10 and 8.

Mariana and Jesus were taken in by the Fosters at 7 and adopted at 10 (just like on the show).

Also Brandon isn't in this story, just for the sheer fact that I wanted one less kid to deal with.

And Matthew's full name is Matthew Brandon Raeleen and Amaris' is Amaris Faith Raeleen.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Stef is at work she looks up Amaris and Matthew Raeleen. She learns that they are foster kids who lost their mom a year ago and their dad four months ago. They are currently in their third foster home. Stef also learns that Matthew was in the hospital a months ago where he almost died because of his foster father.

Meanwhile at school, Matthew has a pink handprint on his cheek from where his foster father had hit him which had been a deep crimson color when Matthew had gone to bed.

"What happened to your cheek?" Jude asked concerned

Matthew froze and then lied, "Nothing. I'm fine, Jude."

"You have a handprint on your cheek, Matthew. You're not fine." Jude told him "Is someone hurting you? My mom can help. She's a cop."

Matthew sighed and lied again, "It was an accident. My dad was stretching and I walked into his hand which came into contact with my cheek. I'm a klutz." Then he asked, "I thought your mom was the vice principal here?"

"Okay but that doesn't look like an accident." Jude stated "You can tell me when you're ready, but for now just know that you can trust me." Then he added, "She is. I have two moms. The other one is a cop."

Matthew nodded and sighed softly. This is exactly why he keeps to himself and doesn't make friends with any of his classmates. He doesn't want to deal with concerned friends.

Back at the police station, Stef is on the phone with social services to find out about Matthew and Amaris' current foster home.

"Hi I'm officer Adams Foster. I'm calling to find out about Matthew and Amaris Raeleen." Stef said "Amaris reached out to my wife, who's the vice principal at the school and asked for help for herself and her brother. I'd like to check out their home life."

"Okay well their foster father's name is Jacob Gilbert." The social worker, Jillian Wallis told Stef

"Thank you, Jillian. That helps a lot." Stef replied before getting off the phone with Jillian

Meanwhile with Amaris, it's recess and she is sitting by herself because nobody wants to be friends with her.

One of Amaris' classmates, Clara walks up to Amaris and asks, "Can I sit here?"

Amaris shrugged, "If you want to."

Clara sits down, "I'm sorry everyone is being so mean to you. I think what you did yesterday was really brave, standing up to the teacher like that. Everyone else is just jealous that they don't have the kind of guts that you do." Then she introduced, "I'm Clara, by the way."

Amaris smiled, "I'm Amaris. It means promised by God."

"That's a pretty name." Clara commented. Then she asked, "You want to come over and play at my house on Friday?"

"I...um...I'm sorry I can't. We can play at school though." Amaris replied knowing that social services has to do a home study on her friends houses and to a background check in on the parents.

"Why can't you? Just ask your mommy and daddy." Clara stated confused

"I can't because my mommy and daddy are dead. I'm an orphan." Amaris yelled before running off campus to the beach and cries.

At the police station, Stef looks up Jacob Gilbert in the data base and learns that he had gone to trial ten years ago for killing his seven year old daughter but for some reason the jury found him innocent. Then she looked up his address and started to drive to his house. On the drive to the Gilbert's house, Stef passed the beach in front of Anchor Beach and sees a little girl sitting all alone. Stef pulls her car over, parks and gets out, then she approaches the little girl.

"Hi my name's Stef." Stef introduced in her kid-friendly voice. "What's your name?"

The little girl who's Amaris wipes her tears before looking up and noticing the cop, "I'm Amaris."

"Where's your mom and dad?" Stef asked

Amaris looked down and didn't answer the Stef's question. Her brother didn't like it when she talking to adults about their personal lives.

"Okay do you go to school over at Anchor Beach?" Stef asked

Amaris nodded and sniffled as she felt her nose running, "Yes."

"What's wrong, Amaris?" Stef asked

"I can't tell you." Amaris replied "Matt will get mad."

Stef nodded, "Okay why not? Who's Matt?" Then she added, "You see my badge? That means I can help you?"

"Because you're a cop. They can't be trusted, my brother doesn't trust them and he's older so he knows more than I do." Amaris explained "Matt's my brother. He won't hurt me. He just thinks I talk too much and about the wrong things."

"Don't worry, Amaris. I'm a good cop. I help adults and children." Stef told the little girl

Amaris nodded but didn't say anything.

"What do you say I take you back to your school?" Stef asked as she reached for the little girl's hand

Amaris shook her head, "No I can't. It's too painful."

"What's painful, sweetie?" Stef asked

Amaris looked down knowing she had said too much and that Matthew would be upset with her. She answered anyway though, "Today is painful. I can't do it. I just want to go back to sleep and not wake up until tomorrow."

Stef nodded and asked, "What happened? Why is today painful?"

Amaris sighed, "My mommy died last year on this day."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Stef told the little girl sympathetically "Do you mind if I give you a hug?"

Amaris shrugged so Stef hugged the little girl. Amaris hugged Stef back because she felt so safe in the older woman's arms. She wanted to stay there forever because the feeling reminded Amaris of her mommy.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday night, Matthew and Amaris are sitting in their room at their foster house when they hear a lot of commotion from downstairs. Matthew slowly goes downstairs first while Amaris follows behind him. Matthew looks shocked when he sees Jacob abusing his wife, Amanda.

"Stop Jacob, please stop." Amanda begs

"It's your fault, Amanda." Jacob yells "It's your fault she's dead."

"Shh keep your voice down. The kids are upstairs." Amanda whispered "I'm sorry, Jacob. It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her. I loved her. I really did."

Jacob slapped her across the face, "You liar!"

Amanda held her cheek and whimpered softly. Then she quickly ducked away from her and headed toward the stairs. She was shocked when she saw Matthew and Amaris.

"What are you two doing here?" Amanda asked in a whisper

"We heard the noise and wanted to know was going on, Auntie Mandy." Amaris whispered back

Amanda nodded and whispered, "Okay well come on, we have to go. I don't want Jacob to hurt either of you too."

"Okay Auntie Mandy." Both kids replied in a whisper

Amanda ushered the kids out the front door guarding them with her body. Then when they got in the car she drove them to the police station. When they arrive at the police station and walk in, Amaris sees Stef and smiles.

"Hi Stef." Amaris called out

Matthew looked at Amaris confused and Amanda, "How do you know her, sweetie?"

"It's a long story." Amaris replied

stef got up from her desk and walked over to the three people who had just walked in.

"Amaris, what are you doing here?" Stef asked

Amaris shrugged and then looked at Amanda.

"I had to get away from my husband. He was hurting me and I was afraid he'd hurt Matthew and Amaris too." Amanda explained "He blames me for the death of his seven year old daughter ten years ago, but it was an accident."

Stef looked shocked and asked, "Is your husband Jacob Gilbert? And if so how'd his daughter die?"

"Yes that's him." Amanda replied "So he was at work and I was at home wth his daughter, Lynda. She was my stepdaughter but I'd been in her life since she was four and she never knew her birth mom. Anyway on that particular day she was really hyper and was running in the house like a mad woman. I had told her to stop a million times but she didn't listen. Eventually she ran into one of the bookshelves which fell on top of her, and I tried to save her but it was too late." By now Amanda is crying so Amaris hugs her.

Stef looked at the woman with sympathy. She felt sorry for her.

"Don't cry, Auntie. It's okay. She's watching over you from heaven and she knows you love her." Amaris said. Then she added, "And my mommy and daddy are in heaven too. I'll tell them to look after Lynda for you."

Matthew put a reassuring hand on Amanda's shoulder and smiled softly at her.

Amanda hugged Amaris back and smiled softly, "Thanks sweetie." Then she looked at Stef,"I'm leaving my husband and though I wish I could I can't take Amaris and Matthew with me."

"Are leaving them here?" Stef asked shocked to which Amanda nodded.

Matthew looked at Amanda sadly and sighed softly. He knew it was only a matter of time before him and Amaris were rejected again.

"I don't want you to leave. I want to go with you, Auntie." Amaris cried as she hugged onto Amanda as tightly as she could.

Amanda rubbed Amaris' back, "I'm so sorry, Amy. I wish I could take you and Matt with me. I love you both so much, but legally I can't take you with me."

Amaris nodded sadly, "Okay Auntie. I love you too."

"Love you too, Aunt Amanda." Matthew said with a small smile on his face. He was touched by her words. No one had every said anything like that to him since his parents.

Amanda hugs both Amaris and Matthew goodbye before she leaves. Then the two kids turn to face Stef.

"Well what now?" Matthew asked

Stef took a deep breath, "You could sit over there while I get a hold of social services to come and pick you two up."

Matthew nodded and then walked over to the chairs with his sister. Once they sat down, he asked, "How do you know Stef, Amy?"

Amaris sighed, "When it was the day that mommy died, the um anni...anni..."

"Anniversary." Matthew stated

Amaris nodded, "Yeah that. Anyway I had a bad day that day and I ran away to the beach in front of our school. She found me there."

Matthew sighed softly, "Okay Amy, just don't do that again."

"Okay Matt. I won't." Amaris replied

Meanwhile right before Stef called social services, she got interrupted by Mike. He noticed the kids and walked over to her desk.

"Hey why are their two kids here? Did they do something wrong?" Mike asked

Stef shook her head, "No I just need to call social services for them. Their foster mom dropped them off because she was afraid her husband would hurt them since he was hurting her."

Mike nodded, "Oh okay."

"How are things with you and Ana?" Stef asked

"Good." Mike replied with a smile "We're talking about having kids and discussing whether or not we should consider adopting."

"That's good. I'm glad." Stef replied "And if you and Ana do decide to adopt I think you'll make some kid or kids very happy."

Mike smiled, "Thanks Stef. That means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome." Stef replied as she smiled back.

When Mike went home from work that night he couldn't get those kids out of his head. They looked so sad all alone but together at the same time. The boy had looked even more sad than the girl did. He was worried that they might not find a forever home since they were on the older side.

Ana walked to greet him and asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about two kids I saw at the police station. Their foster mom couldn't care for them anymore." Mike stated

Ana sighed, "That's terrible."

Mike nodded, "I know tell me about it."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, before Mike left for work Ana talked with him.

"So last night I laid awake thinking about those two kids you told me about and I thought what if we foster them and then adopt them." Ana told Mike

Mike looked at her shocked, "Are you sure?"

Ana smiled softly and nodded, "Yes Mike, I'm sure. They could be our babies."

"They will be." Mike replied with a smile and a nod.

Meanwhile Matthew and Amaris' social worker couldn't find anyone to take the kids on such short notice last night, so Stef offered to take them for the night. Matthew and Amaris had to sleep on the couch, but that was okay. Matthew didn't sleep a wink though because he staying up all night watching over his little sister.

When Stef came down for work, she noticed Matthew was awake. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey bud, you're up early." Stef stated

Matthew nodded, "Yeah I'm an early riser." Then he yawned

"Matt, sweetie, why don't you go back to sleep? You don't have to be up yet and you look tired still." Stef told him

Matthew thought about it and then looked down at his sleeping sister, "No thanks, Stef. I'm fine."

"Matt, love, nobody is going to hurt you or your sister here. She'll be fine as will you." Stef assured the boy "I promise."

Matthew nodded and for some reason he believed her. He laid down next to his sister and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds because he was exhausted.

Back with Mike, before going to work he went into social services after texting Stef and finding out the kids' names.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The supervisor, Rayne Hathaway asked

"I'm Mike Foster and my wife and I are looking to foster Amaris and Matthew Raeleen. We already have a fostering license and it's still good. We only got it a few month ago." Mike explained

Rayne nodded, "Okay follow me and I'll take you to their social worker." She got up from her desk and walked through the other desks before stopping at Kathleen Pryer's desk.

"Hey Kat, this man, Mike would like to foster the Raeleen siblings with his wife." Rayne told Kathleen

Kathleen nodded and then looked at Mike, "Please have a seat sir."

Mike nodded and sat down at Kathleen's desk.

"So we'd like to get Amaris and Matthew placed in a home as soon as possible." Kathleen told Mike "Are there any questions you have for me?"

"How old are they? And do they have any religious beliefs." Mike asked

"Matthew is thirteen and Amaris is nine. And yes, they are catholic since their birth parents raised them as Catholics." Kathleen replied "Is that going to change anything?

Mike shook his head, "No absolutely not. My wife is Catholic, so it's kind of perfect." Then he asked, "What size are they? Like what size clothes and shoes do they wear?"

"Amaris wears size five in kids clothes and size one in shoes. She's in the fifth percentile for her age group. She weighs forty-five pounds and is forty-seven inches tall. Her BMI is 14.3" Kathleen stated "And Matthew wears size seven in men's shoes and size twelve in kids clothes. He's below the fifth percentile for his age group. He weighs sixty pounds and is sixty inches tall. His BMI is 11.7"

Mike nodded and then asked, "Why is Matthew so underweight compared to his sister?"

"He looks out for his sister so when they aren't getting enough food he gives his food to her." Kathleen replied

"Why were Amaris and Matthew placed into foster care?" Mike asked curiously

"Their mom died last year and their dad died four months ago, and there was no other family to take them in." Kathleen explained "This also means that they are adoptable."

Mike nodded, "Okay thanks. You've answered all my questions."

Kathleen smiled softly, "You're welcome. So I'll drop Matthew and Amaris off in a few hours."

"Oh wow that's soon." Mike replied

Then Mike left the social services office and headed to the police station. He went to pick up his paperwork, and to tell his captain that he needed some time off since him and his wife just took in two foster kids. Then Mike left the police station and drove home to Ana.

"Ana, I'm home." Mike called as he walked in the front door "I talked with Amaris and Matthew's social worker. She's going to bring them by in a couple hours."

Ana looked shocked, "Oh wow, that's really soon."

Mike nodded, "She wants to get them placed in a potential forever home as soon as possible.

"Okay well that sounds great." Ana replied with a smile "The first thing we need to do when they arrive is take them shopping for clothes, books, toys, and anything else they want or need."

Mike nodded, "I totally agree." Then he added, "We also need to get Matthew and Amaris eating more because Matthew is below the fifth percentile, and Amaris is at the fifth percentile."

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster house, Stef and Lena sit down to talk with Amaris and Matthew.

"Matt, Amy, we need to talk to you both about something important." Lena started "You're social worker called and..."

"You're sending us back aren't you?" Matthew asked just for confirmation, even though he was interrupting. He was sure that's what she was going to say

Stef shook her head, "No, bud, she found a family to take you in. One that will be better suited to care and love you and your sister."

"When do we leave?" Amaris asked

"In a couple hours." Lena replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Amaris and Matthew were just dropped off at their new foster home. They are standing close to each other while staring at their foster parents in silence. They both only have one small bag for their stuff.

"So I'm Ana and this is my husband, Mike." Ana introduces herself giving the kids a smile

Amaris smiled softly, "I'm Amaris and this is my brother, Matthew."

"It's nice to meet you, Amaris and Matthew." Mike said

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Matthew replied

"You can just call us by our first names." Ana tells the boy who just nods. Then she asked, "How would you two like to go shopping? I'm sure you both could use some clothes."

"But we don't have any money." Amaris stated knowing that her brother would have said that

Mike sighed softly, "That's okay, Amaris. You don't need money. Ana and I will pay for everything."

"Oh...um you don't have to do that." Matthew tells Mike

Ana smiles and nods, "I know but we want to."

"Thanks." Matthew replied with a small smile

At the mall, Ana and Mike first took the kids to Gymboree for clothes and Payless Shoesource for shoes. Ana helped Amaris pick out clothes and shoes, while Mike helped Matthew. With Ana and Amaris, they picked out six dresses, eight shirts, two undershirts, seven jackets, nine pairs of shorts, ten pair of pants, two swimsuits, five pairs of pajamas, six underwear, six pairs of socks and tights, and nine pairs of shoes.

"I like shopping with you, Ana." Amaris said as she came out of the dressing room because she was trying on one of her dresses.

Ana smiled, "I like shopping with you too, sweetie."

Meanwhile with Mike and Matthew, it was a little harder with Matthew fighting him and saying it was too much, but Mike managed to get Matthew ten shirts, five jackets, eight pairs of shorts, six pairs of pants, two swim trunks and two swim shirts, four pajamas, six underwear, and seven pairs of shoes. Matthew completely declined to the idea of socks because they make his feet hot and itchy. In total all the clothes and shoes cost one-thousand five hundred seventy-two dollars and fifty cents.

"Thanks Mike." Matthew tells his foster dad "You didn't have to buy all this stuff for my sister and I."

Mike smiled, "You're welcome, bud. It's no problem. You two deserve it."

Matthew smiled softly back.

Then Ana and Mike took Matthew and Amaris to Toys 'R' Us, to get the kids some toys and books. This time Mike and Ana decided to stay in a group so that no one gets lost. Mike pushed the cart while Ana walked in front with the kids. It wasn't long before Amaris saw something she wanted.

"Look Matt, remember I had this at mommy and daddy's house?" Amaris showed her brother as she pointed to a pink Razor E100 electric scooter. Then she pointed to Razor Dune Buggy ride-on, "And you had this, Matt. Remember?"

Matthew nodded and for the first time that Ana had seen the boy had smiled like a real smile, "Yeah I remember, Amy. It was so fun.

Ana turned to Mike and mouthed, "Get those."

"Okay." Mike mouthed back as he put the two items that Amaris had pointed to in the cart.

By the end of the shopping trip, Matthew also had gotten two Lego sets: Star Wars Millennium Falcon and Star Wars First Order Special Force Tie Fighter, a guitar, and a Nintendo 3DS XL in addition to games for it obviously, and some reading books. And Amaris had also gotten a toy cash register, a kids kitchen and two sets for it: the kids kitchen set and the kids baking set, an Elsa doll, Elsa dress, and some reading books.

"Thanks for everything. You didn't have to spend that much money on Amy and I." Matthew told Ana and Mike

"You're welcome, Matthew." Ana replied "We want you both with us, and we want you to be happy and feel like you belong."

Then Mike added, "We want you to have everything that you need, want, and deserve. No matter what the cost."

Matthew nodded and smiled softly, "Thanks."

Amaris whispered to Matthew, "Mike and Ana are really nice. I hope they keep us forever and adopt us."

"Me too, Amy, me too." Matthew whispered back as he smiled

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Mike goes to work and when Amaris wakes up Matthew is asleep. She goes out into the living room to find that her foster mom, Ana is awake and cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning sweet pea." Ana says to her foster daughter

Amaris smiles softly, "Morning Ana."

"How's you sleep?" Ana asked

Amaris shrugged, "Good." She looked around and then asked, "Where's Mike?"

"He got called in to work. He"ll be back in an hour or two. Then we're going to church." Ana replied

Amaris nodded, "Okay Ana."

"Breakfast is ready. I made pancakes." Ana told Amaris

Amaris smiles sadly as she sat at the table, "My mommy used to make pancakes."

"I'm sorry you lost your mom, sweetie." Ana said apologetically as she set a plate of pancakes with a bottle of syrup in front of Amaris

"Thanks Ana." Amaris responded. Then she poured syrup on her pancakes and started eating.

Meanwhile Matthew wakes up. He looks in Amaris' room for her and then worries when he doesn't see her. He knows that so far Ana and Mike have been nothing but nice, but he's still worried that they might hurt either him or his sister.

Matthew walks to the living room and sees Amaris sitting at the table eating. He sighs softly relieved that his sister is unharmed.

"Morning bud. How'd you sleep?" Ana said to Matthew with a smile

Matthew gave a small smile, "Morning. I slept well thanks."

"Morning Matt." Amaris stated "Ana made pancakes."

Matthew smiled at his sister, "Are they good?"

Amaris nodded, "Yeah. They're homemade like mommy used to make them."

"That's good, Amy." Matthew replied before he got himself a plate of pancakes and sat next to his sister.

When Matthew and Amaris finish with breakfast, Ana cleans up while Amaris goes to play, but Matthew stays back to help.

"Matt, bud, you don't have to help clean. Go and play with your sister. Just be a kid." Ana told the boy

Matthew shook his head, "It's okay. I don't mind helping."

"No really it's okay, bud. I got this." Ana said

Matthew just shrugged, "Okay Ana. If you say so." Then he walked away and went to hang out/play with Amaris.

"Hey Amy, whatcha doing?" Matthew asked

"Cooking." Amaris replied as she played with her toy kitchen

Matthew nodded, "Could I play with you?"

"Yup. You can be my customer, and I'll serve you." Amaris stated

Matthew smiles, "Okay."

Matthew played happily with his sister, and Ana watched the two play happy to see that Matthew is being so carefree and childlike.

An hour later, Ana announced, "Hey kids, Mike will be home soon so I'd like you to go get ready for church."

Matthew and Amaris both nodded and headed off to their rooms. Amaris got dressed in her pretty white and red heart print dress, while Matthew put on kaki pants and a light blue dress shirt.

"We're ready!" Amaris exclaimed as she bounded into the living room with her brother walking out behind her.

Ana smiled at the two kids, "You look beautiful, Amy, and Matt, you look so handsome."

"Thanks." Matthew replied for both himself and his sister.

A few seconds later, Mike walked in the front door and was greeted by his wife with a kiss.

"Wow! Princess, you look beautiful." Mike told Amaris as she smiled. Then he gently patted Matthew's shoulder, "And you look handsome, bud." Matthew smiled softly

Then Mike said, "Okay we leave in five minutes. I just have to change out of my uniform."

Once Mike is ready, he and Ana leave with Matthew and Amaris to head to church. Upon arriving at the church, they walk in and sit down in the row behind Ana's family. In the pew, Amaris sits between Ana and Matthew, while Matthew sits between his sister and Mike.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry it's so short and sorry for the long wait, but I just didn't know what to write. I'm also running out of ideas. I don't know where I'd like this story to go next. Please help me out and give me feedback.

What would you like to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

That night as everyone is sleeping soundly in their beds. Well almost everyone. Matthew is the exception, because he has a dream about his dad's death.

\- Dream flashback -

Twelve year old, Matthew and eight year old, Amaris are ready to leave for school and are just waiting for their dad to be ready and drive them to school.

Amaris looked at Matthew and asked, "Matty, what's taking daddy so long?"

"I don't know." Matthew replied with a shrug. Then he yelled, "Dad! Dad! Hurry up, we're going to be late."

After waiting a few minutes with no response and not hearing or seeing their father, Matthew decided to go check on his dad.

"I'll be back, Amy. I'm going to go check on dad. I'll be right back." Matthew told his sister before heading upstairs.

Upon arriving upstairs and reaching his dad's room, Matthew knocked on the door and called, "Dad?...Dad?" He slowly and cautiously opened the door to see his dad still laying in bed. He thinks that his dad may have a hangover from being drunk last night, but he hopes that isn't the case.

Matthew sighed softly, "Dad, get out of bed. You have to take Amy and I to school." As he walked closer and towards the side of his dad's bed.

"Dad?!" Matthew called as he gently shook his dad and tried to walk him.

After a few moments of his dad not waking up and just laying in bed limply, Matthew then felt for a pulse, but he didn't feel one. When he also felt how painfully cold his dad was, he staggered backwards.

Then Matthew yelled, "Amy! Amy, come quickly." As he stared at his dad.

Amaris ran upstairs and entered her daddy's bedroom, "Matty, why's daddy still in bed?"

"Amy, I'm so sorry but daddy's dead." Matthew replied with a sad sigh as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to come pouring out "He's gone to heaven. He's with momma and God now."

Amaris looked sad as tears filled up her eyes. She stepped forward, climbed into bed, laid next to her daddy, and placed her head on his chest, "I love you, daddy. I'll miss you. Say hi to mommy for me."

Matthew smiled softly at his sister and then walked over to the bed and hugged his dad, "I love you, daddy. Fly high in the sky. I'll miss you."

\- End of flashback -

Matthew woke up crying. He wanted to go to Mike and Ana's room. He wanted someone to hold him and hug him, but he didn't want to seem like a baby. He tried to be strong and hold back the tears, but they fought their way out. They came flooding out of his eyes.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Mike hears the crying and decides to check on whichever kid is crying. He leaves his bedroom quietly so as to not wake up Ana. He checks on Amaris first to discover that she's still sleeping peacefully, and she looks so angelic. Like an angel. Then Mike walks to Matthew's room and knocks softly on the door before entering.

"Matt, buddy, is everything alright?" Mike asked genuinely concerned

Matthew with tears in his eyes turned to look at Mike, but didn't say anything. He stopping the tears and let them flow out, like a river.

Mike sighed softly, hugged Matthew and held him close as he asked, "What's wrong, bud? Huh? What's with the tears?"

"I...I had a bad dream." Matthew managed to get out through his tears "It was about the day I found my daddy...ddd...dead in his bed."

Mike started to rub Matthew's back, "Oh buddy, that must have been awful. I'm so sorry."

Matthew just cried as he laid his head on Mike's chest, listening to his foster dad's heartbeat, and feeling a comfort that young boy hadn't felt in over a year. His dad was never very good at being comforting. Not like his mom was. Within a few minutes, he felt himself drifting back off to sleep in Mike's arms. Matthew felt so safe and loved.

Mike smiled softly and kissed the top of Matthew's head before tucking the boy into bed. He whispered softly, "Sweet Dreams, Matthew. I love you, buddy."

Then Mike quietly exited Matthew's bedroom and walked back to his own room. He carefully got in bed as he tried not to wake Ana. Then he settled his body and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? Please comment. I have writer's block and don't know what else to write. That's why this chapter is a little short.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. Sorry for not updating this story in a long time. I had writer's block, but now I've gotten my muse back. I'll try and update as often as I can now.

* * *

Matthew and Amaris have been living with Mike and Ana for a month now. They have made many leaps and bounds. Mike and Ana have gained more and more trust from Matthew and Amaris everyday, but with more trust comes more trials. The past week had been especially been trying. Although they are hopeful that the start of the new week will be different.

It's Monday morning, Matthew and Amaris are sitting at the table eating breakfast with their foster parents. Everyone at the table is quiet. It's kind of like an awkward silence until Mike stands up, puts his dishes into the sink, and then walks back to the table.

"Alright I have to go." Mike announced

Ana nodded and then kissed her husband, "Okay be safe, honey."

"I will. I always am." Mike replied after kissing his wife back.

"Bye Mikey. Love you." Amaris stated giving Mike a hug

Mike hugged the little girl back and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Bye princess. Love you too." Then he looked at Matthew, "Bye bud. I love you."

"Bye." Matthew mumbled as he continued looking at his food, playing with it rather than eating it.

Mike sighed softly and then turned around and walked out the front door.

Ana stood up and took her cut and plate out to the sink, "Okay kids, we have to leave in fifteen minutes. So hurry up and finish eating please."

"May I be excused?" Matthew asked "I'm full."

Ana looked a little confused but was more concerned, "Um Matt, buddy, you barely ate anything. Are you feeling alright?"

Matthew gave a small nod, "Yeah. I'm just not very hungry, Ana."

"Oh okay. Well then, I guess you may be excused." Ana told him "I'll get your dish, while you go brush your teeth."

Matthew stood up and walked to the bathroom without another word.

"Ana, what's wrong with Matty?" Amaris asked "He's acting so strange."

Ana picked up the dish, "I'm not sure, baby. But Mikey and I will figure it out. You're not to worry, my dear."

"Okay Ana." Amaris replied "I'm done eating too." Then Amaris stood up and walked to join her brother in the bathroom.

When Amaris entered the bathroom, she looked up at her big brother, who is brushing his teeth. She just stared at him.

Matthew turned his head to look at his little sister, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I'm worried about you." Amaris stated "What's wrong, Matty?"

"Nothing!" Matthew snapped at her. He finished brushing and then rinsed his mouth before turning back to his sister, "Would you just mind your own freaking business and stop worrying about me. It's not your job." Then he stormed out of the bathroom.

Amaris looked hurt, like she wanted to cry. She let out a breath and then started brushing her teeth.

Meanwhile in the living room, Matthew is aggresively attacking his backpack while trying to pack up his books.

"Hey Matt, honey, could you calm down over there? Just take your time and be gentle." Ana advised him calmly

Matthew looked up and shot her a glare, "Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mom!"

"Okay. You know what, Matt, you can take it down a notch. I'm on your side and so is Mike." Ana assured him

"Whatever." Matthew said rolling his eyes as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm walking to school." He added as he walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

After the door was slammed, Amaris emerged from the bathroom and into the living room.

"Ana, where's Matty?" Amaris asked as she looked around and didn't see her older brother anywhere.

Ana sighed softly, "He decided that he's going to walk to school today."

"Why?" Amaris wondered confused

Ana shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think he's having a hard time adjusting. Or he might just be testing his boundaries."

Amaris nodded, "Okay Ana."

"Alright." Ana replied "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Amaris stated with a small nod.

Meanwhile when Matthew arrives at school, he walks to his class. Jude is in all of his classes and he's not happy about that. He doesn't like the kid, since he's always all up in his business and wanting to know how he's doing. Like it doesn't even matter.

"Hi Matthew." Jude greets as soon as Matthew enters the classroom.

"Shut up!" Matthew spat at him. Then he smiles and high five's Connor, "What up, Stevens?"

Conner high five's him back, "How you doing, Raeleen?"

Matthew shrugged, "Not very good. Mike and Ana keep getting all up in my business. They won't get off my case. Keep acting like my parents."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Connor suggested "They care about you."

Matthew shook his head, "It's not. I don't want them to care."

"Why not?" Connor asked

"Just because I don't." Matthew stated

Connor nodded, but didn't say anything more. He just dropped the subject.

Later with Amaris and her friend, Clara at recess. They are playing on the monkey bars while Amaris expresses her concern about her brother.

"My brother been acting so strange lately. Lashing out at me and Ana and Mike." Amaris told Clara "I wish I knew what was wrong with him, but he won't talk about it. He's usually so sweet."

Clara looked at Amaris strangely once reaching the other side of the monkey bars, "You call your parents by their first name?"

"Oh, Mike and Ana aren't my parents." Amaris stated "They're my foster parents."

"Where are your parents?" Clara asked curiously

Amaris looked down sadly, "They died."

"Oh I'm sorry." Clara replied

Amaris shrugged, "It's okay. You didn't know."

A little after lunch time, Ana received a phone call from Anchor Beach about Matthew.

 _"Hello, this is Lena Adams. The Vice Principal at Anchor Beach Charter School." Lena said "_ _Is this Ana Foster?"_

"Yes, this is Ana. What's this about?" Ana inquired growing concerned

 _Lena took a breath, "It's about Matthew Raeleen. He's been suspended for three days. I'm going to need you to come and pick him up."_

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." Ana told the woman

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What do you think is going on with Matthew? Why is he lashing out? What did he do to get suspended?

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew is sitting on the bench outside the vice principal's office with Jesus. Neither will look at the other. They are mad at each other.

A few minutes later, Ana shows up. She doesn't look mad, but then again Matthew can't really tell what she is feeling.

"What happened?" Ana asked Matthew "What did you do?"

"Well..." Matthew started

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Mathhew is sitting in history class. It's the last clas period before lunch. It's quiet in the room because everyone is working on their chapter test. Well everyone expect Matthew, who stands up and starts to walk to the door._

 _"Matthew, what are you doing?" The teacher inquired "Please go sit back down in your seat."_

 _Matthew shook his head, "No!"_

 _The whole class looks up to see what the commotion is about._

 _"Matthew, go and sit back down." The teacher commanded._

 _"Why?" Matthew wondered "What's the point when I'm going to be leaving soon anyways." Then he stormed out of the classroom._

 _Matthew is walking across campus where it's lunch hour for the high schoolers. Jesus approaches him, looking angry and upset._

 _"What's your problem?" Matthew asked_

 _"You!" Jesus responded "Leave my brother alone or be nice to him. I don't appreciate the way you've been talking to him. And I don't like it."_

 _"Piss off!" Matthew exclaimed as he tried to walk away._

 _Jesus grabbed Matthew by the arm to prevent him from walking away._

 _"Leave me alone!" Matthew yelled as he punched Jesus._

 _Jesus punched back and before the two boys knew it, they were in a full blown fist fight._

 _\- End of flashback -_

"And that's how I ended up here." Matthew stated

Before Ana could say anything, Lena called them into her office. Matthew stood up and walked into the office first with Ana following behind him.

As they sat down, Lena asked, "Okay Matthew, why were you disrespectful to the teacher and why did you get into a fight with Jesus?"

Matthew shrugged, "I don't matter. Now can I go?"

"Matthew, answer her question." Ana instructed

"You don't care about me." Matthew said plain and cold as he stared at Lena "You only care because I got into a fight with your son. Well I don't care."

Lena sighed softly, "Matthew, that's not true. I want you to succeed here at this school. Everyone does."

"Leave me alone!" Matthew yelled "Both of you, just leave me the hell alone!"

Ana sighed softly, "Okay Matt, honey, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Matthew exclaimed. Then he took a deep breath, "Can we just go now?"

"I have to talk to Mrs. Adams Foster." Ana stated

Then Lena added, "Why don't you go wait out in the hallway, Matthew? So you can calm down."

Matthew nodded and then exited the room. He sat back down on the bench next to Jesus.

Jesus turned to Matthew, "Hey Matthew, is something wrong?"

"No." Matthew replied bluntly as he stared straight ahead at the wall in front of him and not looking at Jesus.

Jesus sighed softly, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Matthew said irritated "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Jesus shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because you don't seem fine."

"Well I am." Matthew stated almost angry.

Jesus nodded, "Okay."

After Ana and Matthew leave the school and arrive home, Matthew heads straight to his room.

"Okay well I guess we'll talk later." Ana shouted to him.

Ana walks to the laundry room to wash a load of clothes.

Back at the school with Amaris, lunch just ended but she asked the teacher if she could use the bathroom. She didn't really have to use it, but she wanted to check on her brother. Amaris looked all over for her brother and couldn't find him. She started to worry. After looking for about ten minutes, Amaris walked to Lena's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lena called without hesitation.

When the door opened to reveal the third grade student, Amaris, Lena asked, "Amaris, honey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class?"

"I wanted to check on my brother. I'm worried about him." Amaris stated "Where is he? Have you seen him?"

Lena sighed softly, "Oh honey, I'm sorry. Matthew went home. He got into a bit of trouble and got suspended."

"Oh" Was all Amaris said "Okay. Thanks." Then she turned around and headed back to class.

Meanwhile with Mike at the precinct. He is working on some of his paperwork that he has to fill out when his cell phone rings.

"Hi, this is Mike Foster. How can I help you?" Mike answered in the phone

"Hello Mr. Foster." The voice of a woman replied "This is Kathleen Pryer. The Raeleen siblings' (Matthew and Amaris) social worker. I just caught wind from Anchor Beach that Matthew Raeleen was suspended from school for disrespect to a teacher, walking out of class, and getting into a physical fight with another student. I'd like to learn why?"

"Okay well I'd actually like to know why too." Mike stated "Matthew's been acting out lately for my wife and I. We can't figure of why and he won't talk to us, but I'll definitely be having a talk with him tonight. Thanks for calling."

"No problem." Kathleen said "But just as a heads up, I'll be stopping by tomorrow to talk to Matthew myself."

Mike sighed softly, "Alright."

After Mike got off the phone with Kathleen, he worked on his paperwork for a couple more hours. Then he drove to the school to pick up Amaris. Upon arriving at the school and after Amaris had gotten into the car.

"Hi princess, how was school?" Mike inquired

Amaris shrugged, "It was okay. Matty got suspended. I missed him and I'm worried about him."

Mike nodded, "I heard that." Then he asked, "Hey Ames, do you know why your brother is acting out."

"No." Amaris replied as she shook her head "He's never acted like this before. Not even for mommy and daddy."

"Alright thanks." Mike told her

Amaris played with her hands nervously, "Mikey, are you and Ana going to send us away?"

"What?!" Mike replied shocked, but upon hearing that question he had a bit of a revelation about Matthew "Ames, princess, that would never happen."

Amaris nodded tenderly, "O...Okay."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

Once Mike arrives home with Amaris, he walks into the front door and kisses his wife, who is in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner. She's washing the meat with in a bowl of water with some lemon juice (A/N that's how my mom washes meat).

"Hey babe." Mike greets as he kisses her cheek.

Ana turns around and kisses her husband, "Hi honey." Then she added, "You heard about Matthew, right?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah. I got a call from the social worker. She's coming tomorrow to talk to him. I'm going to go talk to him right now and find out what's going on with him." Then he inquired, "Where is he?"

"In his room. He ran straight there as soon as I brought him home." Ana explained

"Okay. Thanks." Mike responded and then he heads to Matthew's room.

Once Mike is out of the room, Amaris walks up to Ana, "Hey, can I help with dinner?"

"Do you have any homework?" Ana asked

Amaris shook her head, "No. I finished it already."

Ana nodded, "Okay then. Of course you can help me, sweetheart."

Meanwhile outside Matthew's bedroom, Mike arrives outside Matthew's door and knocks on it.

"Matthew, bud, can I come in?" Mike asked

"Leave me alone!" Matthew yelled from inside his bedroom.

Mike lets himself in anyways, walks into the bedroom, and sits down on Matthew's bed.

"Go away!" Matthew yelled

"Hey bud, can we talk about what happened at school today?" Mike wondered

Matthew just shrugged. He didn't even look at his foster father.

"Matthew, why'd you get into a fight with another student? Why didn't you listen to your teacher? And why have you been acting out and not listening to Ana or myself?" Mike wondered "What's going on with you?"

Matthew stared at his hands and fidgeted with them, "I said leave me alone!"

"Buddy, can you please talk to me." Mike begged "I want to help you but I can't until you tell me what's bothering you.

Matthew took a deep breath and pursed his lips together before speaking, "Look if you and Ana want to send me away then please keep Amy. She really likes it here. She's happy and she loves you and Ana. She deserves a mom and a dad, so please keep her."

"Matthew, buddy, we're not going to send you away." Mike assured the boy "Why would you think that?"

Matthew took a breath and sighed softly, "Amy and I haven't been in any one foster home for as long as we've been with you and Ana. I was just testing you to see if you'd keep us or send us away."

Mike hugged Matthew and rubbed the boy's back, "Oh buddy, I promise Ana and I will never send you away. We'll never give up on you or your sister. We'd like to keep you both around for a long time."

"O...Okay." Matthew replied still a bit uncertain as he hugged Mike back

"I love you, buddy." Mike said

Matthew smiled and after a brief pause spoke, "I love you too."

Mike pulled back from the hug and took hold of Matthew's hand. His face was soft, but he also looked serious and concerned.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Matthew asked nervously

"Well..." Mike started "Bud, you getting suspended from school alerted social services and your social worker is coming by to talk to you."

Matthew blinked, "About what?"

Mike shrugged, "I'm not to sure, buddy, but don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you aren't taken away, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything. Just tell me what it is." Matthew stated

"I need you to promise that you won't cause anymore trouble at school or at home. I need you to listen to your teachers and to Ana and myself." Mike told the boy

Matthew nodded, "Of course, Mike. I promise."

Back in the kitchen with Ana and Amaris. Amaris is mixing the seasoning in with the chicken wings, when she looks up at Ana.

"Ana?" Amaris questioned

"Yes sweetheart?" Ana answered

Amaris took a breath, "Um...can...can I call you mama?"

"Oh of course, sweetie." Ana replied "You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me."

Amaris smiled softly and nodded, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, sweet girl." Ana told the little girl, who she'd come to think of as her daughter.

A few minutes later, Matthew enters the kitchen and hugs Ana. Mike follows behind Matthew, but stays a couple feet behind.

Ana hugs him back, but smiles softly as she furrows her eyebrows confused, "What's this for, honey?"

Matthew pulls back and looks at her as he shrugs, "No reason. Just because I love you and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Oh honey, I forgive you and I love you too." Ana tells him

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry this chapter's a little short, but this is all I got.

What would you like to see happen next?

Do you think Matthew will keep his promise? What do you think will happen when the social worker comes and talks to Matthew?


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Ana and Mike are sitting at the kitchen table with Matthew and Amaris as they eat breakfast.

"Is Kathy going to take Matty away?" Amaris inquired

"No." Mike replied as she shook his head "She just wants to talk to him."

Amaris turned her head and looked at Ana, "Mama?"

Ana nodded, "Dad...Mike is right. She just wants to talk with Matthew. She doesn't want to take him away. I promise."

"Why is she coming then?" Amaris wondered

"She just wants to find out why Matthew got in trouble at school." Ana stated

Amaris nodded slowly, "Okay mama."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Mike announced as he stood up.

Matthew stood up too and followed at a close distance behind Mike. He stayed behind his foster dad, but poked his head out a little to look at his social worker.

"Can I come in?" Kathleen asked Mike after she stood in the doorway for a few moments with Mike staring at her.

Mike blinked as he came back to reality, "Huh? Yeah. Of course."

"Thank you." Kathleen replied as she stepped into the apartment and looks around. She smiles at Ana and Amaris, "Hello Mrs. Foster. Hi Amaris."

"Hi." Amaris replied shyly as she moved closer to Ana.

Ana smiled back at Kathleen as she wrapped her arms comfortingly around Amaris, "Hello Miss Pryer."

Kathleen turned around looking for Matthew, then she spotted him behind Mike, "Hello Matthew."

Matthew tried not to look at her as he mumbled, "Hi Kat."

"May I talk to you somewhere private?" Kathleen asked

Matthew gave a small nod, "Yeah. Follow me." He leads his social worker to his room so that the two of them can talk.

A few moments later in Matthew's room, he's sitting on his bed and Kathleen is sitting next to him. Matthew is looking at his hands, which are folded and in his lap.

"Matthew." Kathleen started in a serious tone "What happened at your school yesterday? Why did you get suspended?"

Matthew took a deep breath, "Well it was my fault. I haven't been very nice to a kid in my class and his older brother didn't like that. He confronted me about it and I snapped at him. We got into a fight. I also was disrespectful to the teacher and walked out of class."

"Why did you do that? Why were you acting out and causing trouble?" Kathleen inquired

Matthew shrugged, "It's a stupid reason. Amy and I have never stayed in any house as long as we've stayed here. I was testing Ana and Mike to see if they'd keep me or send me away."

Kathleen nodded in understanding, "That makes sense." Then she asked, "Do you like it here? Are you happy with Mike and Ana?"

"Yes. Of course." Matthew replied "Mike and Ana are the nicest foster parents that Amy and I have ever had. We love them."

Kathleen nodded again, "Okay that's good. So you want to stay here? You know, with Mike and Ana?"

"Yes. Of course. Absolutely." Matthew said affirmatively "We love it here, especially Amy. Yesterday she called Ana 'mama'. Amy's already very attached and frankly so am I. I told Mike I love him yesterday, and Ana too. Mike and Ana are our family."

Kathleen smiled softly and gave a small nod, "Okay. I'm good now. I have all the information I need." Then Kathleen stands up, "I won't be taking you away. I can see you have finally found your family. Just stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to visit here again unless it's to talk about yours and Amy's adoption." Then she walks out of his bedroom.

Matthew breathes a sigh of relief and gives a small smile.

Meanwhile in the living room with Mike, Ana, and Amaris. The three of them look at Kathleen nervously as they see her emerge into their line of vision.

"Everything's fine." Kathleen assured them "Matthew's good to stay here. And I'm going to be going now. I'm collected all the information I need." Then she added, "And Mike, Ana, when you decide you'd like to adopt the Raeleen siblings give me a call. I'd be happy to talk to you about that."

"Alright we will." Mike replied

Kathleen nodded, "Have a good day." Then she saw her way out of the apartment.

Mike and Ana hugged each other sandwiching Amaris between the two of them. Suddenly they heard Matthew's voice.

"Um excuse me."Matthew stated

Mike and Ana pulled away from the hug and turned to look at Matthew.

"Alright." Ana said "What do you need, buddy?"

Matthew cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you two. Alone."

Ana nodded and then suggested to Amaris, "Why don't you go into your room and play for a little bit while Mike and I talk to your brother."

"Okay mama." Amaris stated with a nod as she hopped down from the couch and then walked to her room.

"What do you need to talk to us about, son?" Mike asked once Amaris is out of the room and out of earshot

Matthew took a breath, "Well I have to apologize to a couple people. I was wondering if one of you could take me. You already know the family so that's not a problem."

Mike nodded, "Okay. So who is it you need to apologize to?"

"Jesus Adams-Foster. He and I got into the fight that got me suspended." Matthew explained "The other person is his younger brother Jude. Jude's in my class and I haven't been very nice to him."

"Alright we'll I'd be happy to take you, but let Mike and I call Stef and Lena first." Ana stated "We can't just show up unannounced."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah. That makes sense. Thank you, Ana."

"Of course. You're very welcome, bud." Ana replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

The next chapter will have more Amaris and we'll see what she is struggling with.


	14. Chapter 14

That afternoon, Ana takes Matthew to the Adams-Foster house so he can apologize to Jesus and Jude like he wants to. Upon arriving at the Adams-Foster house, Matthew knocks on the door nervously and then waits for someone to open the door.

"Hi Matthew, how can I help you?" Lena asked when she opened the door.

Matthew took a breath, "Are Jesus and Jude home? I need to apologize to them."

Lena nodded, "Yeah they're home." Then she turned to the stairs, "Jude! Jesus! Door!"

Jesus runs down the stairs with Jude following after. Upon Jesus seeing Matthew, he grows angry. Lena walks away to give the boys privacy.

"What are you doing here?!" Jesus asked angrily

"I...uh...I came to apologize." Matthew stuttered "I'm sorry for punching you. I'm sorry for the way I treated Jude. I was having a hard time, but that still doesn't excuse my attitude towards Jude. I'm really sorry. I truly am."

Jude came out from behind Jesus, "I forgive you, Matthew." Then he added, "How about we call a truce? What do you say? Friends?" He held out his hand for Matthew to shake.

Matthew thought for a moment and then shook Jude's hand, "Yeah. Okay. Friends."

"Well I don't." Jesus shot back

Matthew sighed softly and gave a small nod, "I understand. Jude is your little brother, and you were protecting him. I would have done the same thing to anyone who hurt me little sister. And if they apologized I don't know if I'd be able to forgive them, so I understand why you can't forgive me right now. Take your time. It's okay, but I won't take back my apology because I sincerely meant it. And I will be nice to Jude from now on. He and I are friends now."

"Matthew, I accept your apology but I can't forgive you yet because I don't trust you." Jesus explained "You have to earn my trust."

Matthew nodded, "I know, and I understand. Trust is something that has to be earned. Thanks for letting me apologize."

"You're welcome." Jesus replied

Matthew turned around and walked back to the car where his foster mother is waiting for him. He gets into the front passenger side of the car and doesn't say a word.

"How it go?" Ana asked curiously

Matthew shrugged, "Better than I hoped. We're good now, so can we go home?"

Ana nodded, "Of course." Then she pulled away from the curb where she'd parked and started down the road in the direction of the house.

Meanwhile at the house with Mike and Amaris, Mike walks out of the bathroom and into the living room where he spots Amaris at the kitchen sink.

"Ames, princess, what are you doing? What do you have over there?" Mike wondered as he turned and walked into the kitchen toward Amaris.

Amaris jumped down from the stool and ran off to her room.

Mike looks puzzled when he sees the empty bottles of beer on the counter by the sink, but after noticing the smell of beer in the sink he realizes that Amaris was dumping the beer down the sink drain. Now the question was why? Mike pondered this for a few minutes, before hearing his wife and Matthew walk in through the front door.

"Mike, honey, we're home." Ana announced. "Mike, have you been drinking?"

Mike walked over and kissed his wife, "Hey babe. Now I haven't. Amaris dumped out all the beer. Down the sink drain."

"Okay." Ana replied "I'm going to go talk to Amaris."

Mike nodded and then he turned to Matthew, "Hey son, how'd it go with Jesus and Jude?"

"Fine." Matthew replied "Jude and I are friends now."

"And Jesus?" Mike inquired

Matthew shrugged, "He accepted my apology, but I have to earn back his trust which I understand."

Meanwhile in Amaris' room, Ana knocks on the door.

"Baby, it's mama. Can I come in?" Ana asked

"Of course." Was the reply that Ana heard

Ana opened the door and walked in. She sat down on the bed where she found Amaris laying on her stomach with her head in her pillow. Ana rubbed the little girl's back, "Baby, what's wrong? Why'd you dump out the beer bottles?"

"I saw Mikey drinking last night. I don't want him to die." Amaris cried

Ana looked puzzled, "When did you see Mike drink?"

Amaris sniffled, "Last night after he tucked me in, I still couldn't fall asleep. I came out to the living room to ask him to read me another story. You and him were sitting on the couch talking and he had a bottle of beer in his hand. I watched for a while to see if he'd drink from it and he did."

Ana nodded, "Oh okay. Well why would he die?"

"My daddy drank after my mommy died and then he died. Mikey might die too. I don't want Mikey to die." Amaris cried

Ana reached over, picked up Amaris, and cradled her in her (Ana's) arms, "Oh baby, Mikey's not going to die just from drinking one beer occasionally. That's not how that works. It's just not."

Amaris sniffled hard, "Then how come my daddy died?"

"I..I don't know, baby. I really don't." Ana told the little girl

"Mama? If Mikey dies like my daddy, promise you won't drink?" Amaris inquired

Ana nodded, "Of course, baby. I won't. I wouldn't and I couldn't. I love you. And you and your brother need me."

"Why did my daddy drink than? Didn't he love me and Matty?" Amaris wondered

"I'm sure your daddy loved you and Matt very, very much, but he was grieving after your mom died. He just didn't grieve in the right way." Ana explained

Amaris nodded, "Okay. And I love you too, mama."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Also to the person who commented on last chapter and asked if Ana is Jesus and Mariana's birth mom in this story, the answer is yes.


	15. Chapter 15

That night after everyone is asleep in their beds, Amaris is in her bed tossing and turning through her nightmare as she also cries softly.

 _\- Dream -_

 _"Mikey? Mikey?" Amaris questioned as she walked into his room "Mikey, you promised to take Matty and I to school." Then she shook him gently, "Mikey, wake up."_

 _"Mikey!" Amaris screamed as she staggered backwards from feeling his cold body and she now knows he's dead. Then she broke down and cried angrily, "Mikey, how could you do this to me? How could die and leave me like my daddy left me? I need you, Mikey, and I love you."_

 _\- End of dream -_

"I love you!" Amaris cried in her sleep before waking up. Once she's awake, she mumbles, "I love you, Mikey. Please don't leave me."

Amaris crawls out of her bed, walks out of her room, and walks next door to her brother's room. After entering his room, she gently shakes him awake.

"Matty?" Amaris called softly "Matty."

Matthew rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Is it morning already?"

"No, but I had a bad dream." Amaris stated "Can I sleep with you?"

"Why me?" Matthew questioned groggily "Go sleep with mom and dad."

Amaris shook her head, "No, the dream was about Mikey. I dreamt that I found him dead in bed just like we found daddy last year."

Matthew sighed softly, "Okay hop in."

"Thank you, Matty. I love you." Amaris told her brother as she got into bed and snuggled up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too, Amy." Matthew mumbled as he rolled over and drifted off back to sleep.

In the morning, Mariana sees Ana dropping off Matthew and Amaris at school. Mariana seethed and as soon as Ana pulled away from the school, she approached Matthew and Amaris.

"So Ana is your foster mother?" Mariana inquired as she kept a neutral face.

Amaris nodded, "Yeah. Mama's amazing. She's the best foster mother we've had."

Mariana sighed softly and then gave a nod, "I'm happy for you two." Then she walked away.

Amaris turned to her brother, "You think she's mad?"

Matthew shrugged, "I don't know why she would be, but she did look a little mad."

"We can ask mama about it after school." Amaris told her brother

Meanwhile with Jesus and Mariana. Mariana approaches her twin looking upset and like she's been crying.

"Mari, hermana, what's wrong?" Jesus asked concerned

Mariana swallowed a big gulp of saliva, "Ana...she...she's fostering Matthew and Amaris. Amaris is calling her mama. She said that Ana's a good mother to them."

"I'm sorry, mi hermana." Jesus replied to his sister

Mariana sniffled, "I...I just don't understand why she can be a mother to them, but she couldn't get herself together to be a mother to us. Why does she love them more than her own flesh and blood." She cried and hugged her brother

Jesus hugged Mariana back, "I don't know, mi hermana, but we have two moms who love us very much. And we should be thankful that Matthew and Amaris are getting a family the same way we found our forever family many years ago."

"I guess." Mariana state with a sniffle "It still hurts though."

"I know, hermana, I know." Jesus responded to his sister as he continued holding her tight in a hug

Back with Amaris, who's in D.A.R.E class. She's learning about alcohol and it's affects.

"Alcohol is stupid. I hate it. I wish nobody drank." Amaris blurted out "I'm never going to drink."

The teacher nodded, "I understand that, Amaris, but if you want to talk you have to raise your hand."

Amaris sighed and just kept her mouth shut. She hated alcohol, especially beer. Alcohol killed her bio daddy, and now it's going to kill her daddy Mike.

Later when Mike picked up Matthew and Amaris from school, the two kids hoped into the car and they both immediately scrunched their noses.

"Daddy, you smell like alcohol." Amaris told Mike calling him 'daddy' for the first time.

Matthew pulled his sister out of the car, "Come on, Amy. We'll call mom to pick us up."

"I...I can drrrive you guysss hooome." Mike replied as he slurred his words.

"We'll pass." Matthew stated "I'd rather walk then have you drive in the drunken state you're in, because right now you're acting just like my dad after my mom died." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he shook his head, "And I wish you would stop because I can't lose anyone else I love."

Then Matthew walked away from the car while holding his little sister's hand. He pulled out his phone and called Ana.

"Matthew, bebe, is everything alright?" Ana asked concerned

"Ma...Mama, Amy and I need a ride." Matthew informed her "Mike showed up drunk."

Ana sighed softly, "Okay I'll be there soon, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too and thanks." Matthew replied

After Ana picked up the kids from school and they are in the car heading home, Amaris spoke up and asked the question that had been rattling around in her's and her brother's heads since the interaction with Mariana that morning.

"Mama, does Mariana have a reason to be mad at Matty and I?" Amaris wondered

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you think she's mad at you two?"

"Because she seemed upset this morning after she saw you dropping us off at school, and then after we had a short conversation." Matthew explained

Ana gave a nod, "I see. Well, the truth is that Mariana and Jesus are my biological children, but I wasn't to good of a mother to them. Social services took them away from me and I never got my act together to be able to be a mother to them. CPS terminated my rights."

"But you're a good mother now, mama." Amaris stated "How come you can be one to me and Matty, but not to Mariana and Jesus?"

"I was sixteen when had them. I simply wasn't ready. Plus I was misguided and I made some pretty bad choices." Ana explained "It wasn't until I met Mike that I was able to get my act together and start making better choices."

"But why is she mad at us?" Matthew wondered

Ana shook her head, "She's not. She's just hurt and confused."

Matthew gave a nod, "Okay. And for what it's worth, I'm glad that you're mine and Amy's mom."

"I'm proud to be yours and your sister's mom too. I just wish I would I have made the right choices in the past so that I could have been Mariana and Jesus' mom too." Ana told him

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

Upon arriving home, Ana told the children that they weren't in trouble, but they needed to be in their rooms so that she could have a private conversation with Mike.

"Mike, what the hell gotten into you?! You're getting drunk in the middle of the day!" Ana yelled at him

Mike staggered to the fridge and reached for another beer.

"Don't you dare!" Ana warned as she moved in front of him and blocked the refrigerator. "What had gotten into you? Why are you drinking again?!"

"I...I cccan't doooo i...it, Ana." Mike cried and slurred his words

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, "What can't you do?"

"Th...Thiiiis. I...I dooon't knooowww hooow tooo been a...a faaatherrr. I...I faaaaillled Braaaandooon prrreeeetty miiiiserably." Mike explained still slurring

"And I failed my twins too. They hate me and it was too late to be a mother to them, but I learned how to be a mother." Ana yelled "You start by sobering up and going to AA meetings again, because if you don't you have to move out. I'm not losing those kids because of you."

"I'm ssssooorrrrrry, Ana. I...I'm ssssooo ssssooorrrrrry." Mike cried as his words slurred

Ana nodded and then hugged him, "And another thing. When you're sober you need to have a talk with our daughter. She thinks you're going to die."

Mike stumbled back and gave Ana a confused looks, "Wwwwhy?"

"Because she caught you drinking and because her biological dad drank himself to death after her birth mom died." Ana explained

Mike sighed and had a look of pain in his eyes, "Oh, myyyy poorrrr princess."

Meanwhile in Amaris' room with Amaris and Matthew. Matthew is holding his crying sister and trying to console her.

"Shh Ames, it's okay." Matthew soothed "It's okay."

Amaris sobbed and hiccuped, "But...but Matty, daddy is going to die. We're going to lose another father."

"He won't die, Amy. Dad won't die, but if he does at least we'll have mom." Matthew told his sister

Amaris sniffled and nodded. She tried to calm her sobs and as she calmed down, she drifted off to sleep in her big brother's arms.

The next morning, Ana keeps Amaris home from school because the little girl is still upset about Mike being drunk yesterday. Mike is sober now though and he sits down with Amaris to talk to her.

"Amy, princess, I'm sorry for drinking. I'm sorry for being drunk yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry and I promise to never drink again." Mike apologized

Amaris nods, "Okay. I forgive you since you promised."

"You know I love you. Right, princess?" Mike asked the little girl

Amaris threw her arms around him, "I love you too, daddy."

"I love you more." Mike added

Meanwhile Ana was meeting Mariana at the beach to talk to her. Ana waited a few minutes before Mariana showed up.

"You wanted to talk to me." Mariana said to her birth mother

Ana turned to Mariana and nodded, "Yes. I know you're mad at me, but please don't be hostile to Matthew and Amaris. My mistakes are not their fault."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I just don't understand how you can be a mother to them, but you couldn't be a mother to me and Jesus." Mariana stated

Ana sighed softly, "I wish I would have been able to be a mother to you and your brother. I really wish I could have been, but I was sixteen when I had you and I was in a bad place. I wasn't in any place to be a mother. I was a teenager and I wasn't thinking rationally to be able to make the choice to choose you and your brother."

Mariana nodded, "Okay. Well I'm happy for you and Mike. I'm glad you get to finally be a mother."

"Me too." Ana replied with a soft smile "Motherhood is amazing."

"Maybe I can come over and see Matthew and Amaris sometime since they'll be my brother and sister." Mariana wondered

Ana smiled, "I'd like that."

Mariana and Ana hugged briefly and then said goodbye before parting ways.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Please leave suggestions. I'm not sure where to go next with this story, but I know how I want it to end.


	17. Author's note

I will be discontinuing this story. I've just lost interest and ideas for it. My writing has also evolved and matured, so I don't think I could write this story anymore even if I wanted to.


End file.
